The Ice Phoenix
by PhoenixFire2013
Summary: What happens when eleven-year old Amethyst Snape fall for Fred Weasley? What happens when the Dark Lord visits now and then? Will Amethyst choose loyalty to the Dark Lord or to her boyfriend and Hogwarts?
1. Chapter 1

What happens when 11 year old Amethyst Snape falls for Fred Weasley? Especially when the Dark Lord appears here and there?

Amethyst Snape, a young eleven year old with beautiful violet eyes was sitting in her father, Severus Snape's carriage. She was literally bouncing with excitement.

"Daddy, what if I don't get into Slytherin?" Amethyst asked, looking at her father with wide purple eyes, twirling her waist length black hair with natural purple highlights here and there. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail and she was already in her Hogwarts robes. Amethyst looked at her father and frowned.

"What is it, Amethyst?" Snape asked softly, his eyes glittering with concern. Amethyst smiled cheekily and replied,

"Why is the school called Hogwarts? I mean, like, why would someone name a school after a pig with skin problems?" Amethyst asked, sitting down next to her father. Snape looked at his daughter curiously.

"Where'd that come from?" He asked.

"From my head." Amethyst replied, taking out a piece of parchment, a quill, and a small bottle of sparkling violet and blue ink. She started drawing a blue and purple phoenix. Suddenly her eyes clouded and she spoke in a distant sounding voice.

This year's the year

Slytherin will be coming

darkness will engulf the light

but light will fight back

three will vanish

one at a time

gone forever

sacrificing their lives

fighting the Lord

the light will defeat darkness

Slytherin and Gryffindor

Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw

all will unite

a seer in their midst

against the Dark Lord

one from each home

will together form

The Ice Phoenix

Amethyst returned to normal and she blinked, confused. She looked at her father, but her father was just gaping in shock.

"Daddy, what just happened?" Amethyst asked as her three cousins, Sapphire Prince, Emerald Prince, and Crystal Prince (triplets) came in.

"Your-your a s-seer..." Snape answered, his eyes wide with shock. The triplets' jaws dropped in shock.

"Your-" Sapphire whispered.

"A-" Emerald continued, her eyes wide with awe.

"seer" Crystal finished, grinning. Snape leaned over his daughter.

"Amethyst, after the sorting, we'll have to go talk to Dumbledore." Snape whispered, his eyes still blank with shock and disbelief.

"D-did I just m-make a pro-prophecy?" Amethyst stuttered."Dad, are you feeling okay?" Amethyst asked timidly. Her father just cracked up. "Dad!" Amethyst prodded her father in his side. He suddenly winced. "Sorry..." Amethyst shrieked. Her father softened and gently hugged her. The three Prince sisters sat down across from Snape and Amethyst. They looked on excited and suddenly Crystal walked over as Snape let go of his daughter.

"C'mon!" shouted Crystal, pulling Amethyst up and dragging her out of the carriage. They approached a compartment with two redheads. They opened the door.

"Can we sit here?" Sapphire asked boldly. Emerald and Crystal rolled their eyes.

"Sure." One of the redheads said.

"What's your name?" The other redhead asked.

"Emerald Prince" Emerald replied.

"Sapphire Prince" Sapphire added.

"Crystal Prince" Crystal put in.

"And this is our cousin Amethyst." The three said, pointing at me.

"Fred-" Fred said.

"And George" George said.

"Weasley." They finished. Amethyst huffed and glared at the triplets and twins.

"What?" Emerald, Sapphire, and Crystal asked innocently.

"Why are you two," Amethyst pointed at the twins then the triplets, "so similar?" Then she muttered under her breath, "I can't stand it if there's another pair of twins who do that." Crystal caught the last sentence and punched Amethyst's shoulder.

"OWWW! DAMN YOU, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Amethyst yelled. Emerald's jaw dropped.

"Um, Amethyst...are you okay?" She asked anxiously.

"What's the problem?" Fred asked.

"She...um...usually doesn't overreact this much..." Sapphire stammered, trying desperately to avoid the murderous glare given to her from Amethyst.

"Well, at least not in front of her father..." Crystal inserted, pulling Sapphire away as Amethyst shot a cutting curse at her. Amethyst then wordlessly cast harmless hexes at Crystal. Crystal managed to avoid the first couple but the last ten or so hit her and she ended up with frizzy strawberry blond hair and her clothing was transfigured into a fluffy bunny suit. Fred and George along with Emerald and Sapphire all fell down laughing. Crystal swore as she pulled out her mirror.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU-" Crystal was cut off when she saw Amethyst pull out her communication mirror.

"Amethyst. We will be arriving at Hogwarts in approximately thirty minutes." They heard a male voice say.

"Yes, Daddy." Amethyst responded, clicking off her mirror and picking up her school robes.

"Who was that?" George asked curiously.

"Severus Snape." Emerald responded. The twins' jaws dropped in shock.

"Snape's...your...father?" Fred croaked.

"Yes." Amethyst shot back, "Why? Do you have a problem with it?'"

"Um...no?" Fred replied nervously.

"Oh, and," Amethyst smiled evilly, "If my dad tells my that a certain pair of Weasley twins pranks him, you'll have me to answer to...and I think you've already seen the results of an angry Amethyst Snape." She added after brief hesitation.

"C'mon!" shouted Crystal, "We have to change!"

"And get you back to normal..." Emerald added.

"Or when she ceases to be sugar-high." Sapphire quipped while Amethyst laughed at their antics. Crystal blushed but still pulled her robes out of her luggage and marched out. Amethyst, Emerald, and Sapphire followed her.


	2. Sorry, People, need to know!

Two figures were walking towards a mansion. The taller figure was completely relaxed while the other was completely panicked.

"How can you be so calm, Professor." The smaller figure asked anxiously. Albus Dumbledore just chuckled. The smaller figure


End file.
